more than a brother
by sparkly Vampire gal
Summary: first twilight fic EmmettXJasper boy on boy not your thing dont read rated T for sex bits and cussing
1. this feeling

More than a brother 

chapter 1 this feeling 

**an/****i do not own twilight ,Emmet or jasper or any charchters mentioned in this fic they are all properity of stephine myer,im just borrowing them LOL enjoy.**

**pairings for this story are**

**carlise-esme**

**bella-edward**

**emmett-jasper**

**and some**

**emmett-rosalie**

**and**

**jasper-alice**

Emmets pov

How can i even think that about him like that hes practically my brother for crying out loud.

"hye Em"jaspers musical vevelt tone called,My entire body filled with the desire to reach out and pull him to me and kiss him all over,but of course i know that it will never happen.

"Em whats the matter"His concerened but still vevelty voice called out.

Oh shit he can feel my mood

"nothing ,im fine "I lied but hoped it sounded honest

Jasper pov

"I do wish you would'nt,attempt to lie to me "I told my almost irrestible brother figure "your emotions are comming at me in heavy boosts"I told him as another bolt of his desire,lust and confusion hit me.I gusse hes having a fight with rosalie ,this gave me the smallest glint of hope that he could come to his sences and love me. What am i saying that is a terrible idea you dont love him your not gay your not gay,your not gay.

I fixed my tone

"Lets go hunting...it will take your mind of things "i suggested

as i watched expression change and another feelling add on _thirst_

Emmetts

pov

"now you come to think of it im very thirsty"I admitted to the love of my life

"is that a yes"jasper replied ,i saw his eyes widing

I thought about it for a moment,id get to be alone with him

"I gusse so"i finally gave in to his pleading stare

"yipee lets go"he yelled draging me along untill i got into the run

jaspers pov

"now you come to think of it im very thirsty"emmet admitted to me

"is that a yes"i replied ,my eyes widing

"I gusse so"he finally gave in to my pleading stare

"yipee lets go"i yelled draging him along untill he got into the run

we ran swiftly dogeing trees as everthing passed by in a blur trees and rivers untill we got to the clearing.

Watched on quitetly as Emmetts bloodlust took over and he pounced on a pack of deer snagging two with his teeth .

Whilst i gazed at Emmett feasting on bambie i began to think

_ok so just face it you love emmett and if you told him it would be a bad thing or would it be a good thing...if you never tell him youll never know,.i have to tell him._

I snapped out of my thoughts and watched paitnetly as Emmett finished his meal.

"EMMET"I said anxiously

"whats up Jaz"Emmet replied obvouisly senecing my axiousness.

_now i had to think fast_

"I love you "i said in a calm tone

walked in a paceto fast for a human and pressed my lips to his in an attempt to swoo him.

i stopped after only a few seconds when i relized he wasnt kissing back , i stumbled backwards .

"sorry"i mummered looking at my feet so i couldnt see his reaction .Next thing i knew i was running to fast see where i was going. I ran through washington i worked out in my head i was near boston. Icould smell pine trees as i entered a forest where i broke down to my knees and although no tears could come out i cried so hard .that i didnt relise day turn to night

Emmets pov

When we arrived a the clearing i pounced egarly on some deer, whilst i tucked in couldnt help but notice jaspers smooth perfect face showed a look of puzzelment

"EMMETT"he said after i had finished my lunch .

i Couldnt help but feel worried by the anxiouness in his voice

" whats up jaz " i had replied only for him to say the 3 words i always wished to hear,

"i love you"he had said

before his lips hit mine,those juicy lovely lips but he pulled away before i had a chance to react he ran off saying sorry

it had be over 3 hours and jasper had not returned and i was worried so i began to follow jaspers sent i went for ages i ran out of forks and towards boston where i entered a forest his scent was as strong as ever.

Suddenly i heard loud sobs ,then i saw the golden bronze hair that could only belong to my jasper.

silently i jumped onto a tree branch and i one swift silent movement i jumped over 2 trees and landed in front of him

he hadent noticed him yet

"jasper "i wispered

he looked up his eyes where red with anger towords his self.

"I love you to jasper"I anounced

He jumped up so fast it was a blur and pressed his lips to mine and his toung tickled my lips untill iopened my mouth and our toungs danced together I ran my hands through his hair and he wraped his arms around my neck ,one of my hands ventured down to his zip and pulled it down and unbuttoned them they slid down his to his ankel he stepped out of them before doing the same to mine and i stepped out of mine .

"drop your pants"he ordered

i did ias i was told,and he did the same

"shirt of"i ordered

he did then he ripped mine off.

Our lips joined again as our hands ventured each others dick

Jaspers hands pulled gently on my thing

causing me to moan and bite his lower lip causing HIM to moan.

His lips parted mine and began to lick my dick so i let my tounge wander his chest.

Jaspers pov

I couldnt help but feel Emmetts happiness and joyfulness rub off on me as we contuined to get intiment.

"oh yeh give me more "i cried as Emmmett began to hump me

10 minutes later and the sun was rising and i was began to feel the bloodlust get stronger and stronger ,but i thought the urge to hunt and let out a moan.

we had been at it for 2hours now,and the bloodlust contiuned to get stronger and stronger and stronger untill i couldnt consontrate on anything else the vemon lay on my toung until i could nt fight it any longer.

I pulled away from Emmetts irrestiable body and began to get dressed very quickly

"Did i do somthing wrong"Emmett asked sitting up he was covered in mud and sounded hurt

_oh dear i didnt mean to hurt him...stupid bloodluss_

"oh no you were perfect its just that im incredibliy thirsty,i cant fight of the bloodlust any more"I explained gently

Emmetts gaze reached mine

"your right your eyes are so black"He said "so you hunt and ill meet you at home later ok."

"sounds good ,just dont think about it near Edward and steer clear of Alice at the momment ok"I reminded him.

last thing we wanted was every one finding out and if Alice new she d kill emmett.

"will do"was Emmetts replie

So we had one last parting kiss before running of in diffrent directions

**So what do you think,please review will update within 2weeks if i decide to do a multi chapter story may just be a one shot**

**I TWILIGHT OF EASTENDERS**


	2. stupid mind reader

More than a brother 

chapter 2 stupid mind reader

**chapter 2 now enjoy!**

Emmett pov

I have been home for 3hours now ,when i came in i ran to my room staying clear of Alice and Edward as my Jasper had told me to arrived back 4hours after my return and his pixie wife charged right into his lips in a passionate display of love.(blurrrr ,him kissing that girl makes me sick)

I know i shouldnt feel envy for him ,as I know he loves me,but i just do.

Alice pov

My lovely sexy husband had been gone for over 24hours and i could get no vision to reasure me,so when he finaly came through the door i ran to him and kissed him with all the passion i could give ,but i couldnt help feel tension and the fact that he wasnt into the kiss bugged had he been ,and what happened?

"Jazz"I said

"whats wrong"his voice replied filled with concern ovbiously feeling my worry

"where have you been"I quized my guilty faced lover

"i was visiting some vampire friends from my new born days"He replied ,and i had to belive him theres just no way i can call that face a lier.

Emmett pov

_I was renembering that sex session playing it over and over in my head,the kissing ,the moaning ,the undressing and the touching OoO how smooth his dick was._

I was so lost in my thoughts i did not notice Edwards eyes wideing untill he screamed "THATS DISCUSTING"

Edwards pov

I was sitting on the sofa listening to Carisle thinking about what to get Esme for there 90th wedding aniversery when a louder mind began thinking

"OH MY GOD ,Jasper Whitlock Hale why have i waited so long to know how amazing you are at making love to me .yesterday in the woods when that sexy body kissed me and moaned at my pressing his balls and when we undressed each other it was amazing and your skin was so smooth to touch ilove you so much" OH MY GOD it was Emmetts thoughts of making love to jasper gross.

"Thats disgusting Emmett ,Jasper you had sex yesterday?"I yelled before i had a chance to calm my self and think about who i would hurt.

Jasper looked to Emmetts face with showed No regrets but fear of what Rosalie might do to him

Then to Alices confused and saddened face then to my own face with a look of Anger on his face.

"you fuckin asshole,couldnt you wait a flippin minute and not blurt it out in front of the entire Family youve hurt Alice you absalote prick" he said in a silent cuss

" Jasper ,Emmett is this true"Esme asked them

"Um yeh i gusse so"Emmett replied for them both

"arent you going to apolagise to your wives and promise to not be disloyal again"Carlise and esme said

while the girl stood there expressionless

"Well im certainly not going to apolagise,Ilove Jasper ,and mabey cheating was wrong but where only vampire for crying out loud,and we wont be ashamed"Emmett ranted on

"yeh and I love Emmett ,Ok so i Will apolagise but only cause i can feel the hurt ive caused them,But I certainly wont be ashamed or stop loving Emmett Im Gay and im proud,so Deal with it ...or we shall leave"Jasper added

Ok so now i feel sorry for blabbing there secret there really in love

_oh shit now ill have to say sorry_

"Emmett,Jasper..."I began ,They replied by giving me a frosty stare

"I sorry I should'nt have blurted it out should of confronted you privetly so sorry"I finished

"_Whatever"_they said silently

Its ok i guesse we can forgive you "they said loudly

"Not"Emmett said in to my mind

_I hate being a mind reader_

_Rosalie pov_

_Ok Emmetts gay ,i can handel that take deep breaths rosalie,I can do it , ill go get Edward now,yeh that work._

"Rose are you ok"Emmett said to me

"Em ill live you cant help how you feel im completely unhurt by your coming out of the closet."I said

"Jazz is she telling the truth?"Emmett asked him,Did he really think id lie to him.

"Yeh,she feels unhurt and calm"Jasper replied

Esme Pov

"Ok Its not that im un comfortable with gays in the house but remember that thing Alice told us yesterday"I began

"um we were a little held up yesterday "Emmett said with a huge grin on his face

"Well I had a vision that some one in the family would break up ,then we came up with an idea so the new couple wouldnt be breaking the peace with they'r constent sex sessions,because we all know how much new couples have sex."Alice explained

"Ok so who agrees with that idea "I asked

Alice,rosalie,carlise,edward and I raised our hands

"ok its agreed,boys pack your bags"

Jasper Pov

"ok its agreed boys pack your stuff"Esme said

I froze Was she flinging us out,I stared at Emmetts confused face

We went upstairs in a second and packed our clothes and special stuff .When we came back down stairs and Esme pointed to the door we followed her out.

We broke into a run we ran about 2 miles into the forest,then we stopped at a large white cottage.

Esme handed us the keys

"feel free to visit us every day ,dont become a stranger and dont be mad ,you need your peace." She said Before turning to leave"dont beak it"

"OH MY GOD we have a house " I cried to my boyriend

We jumped over the roof to check the back out

"Oh my god a pool,If i didnt need to hunt id so Do you in that pool"Emmett laughed

"well i need a shower so you go hunt and ill go take a shower then ill met you out side later."I compromised

"your on"He replied before kissing me and running of

**please review**

**I Twilight of Eastenders**


	3. caught in the act

More than a brother 

chapter 3 caught in the act

**chapter 3 has some lemons**

"OH MY GOD we have a house " I cried to my boyriend

We jumped over the roof to check the back out

"Oh my god a pool,If i didnt need to hunt id so Do you in that pool"Emmett laughed

"well i need a shower so you go hunt and ill go take a shower then ill met you out side later."I compromised

"your on"He replied before kissing me and running of.

...1hour later...

Jasper pov

The Bathroom was Amazing with Marbel flooring and a gigantic jacquize An Amazing shower.10 fluffy towels were folded in a glass cabinet.I finished my shower and decided to epxplore as Emmett was still gone,so I wandered into the Walls were white with one large window facing the king size Four poster Bed Had 4Pillows And 6 black cushions the quilt was white and the through was black(not that we'd need the covers).I Took my bag off the top of my drawers and put my cothes in the wordrobe to the left,then i unpacked Emmetts bag and but his stuff in the wordrobe to the right.

Suddedly i could hear Emmetts returning footsteps so i put my Robe on and jummed out the window onto the garden swing and waited...

"Emmett the bear is in the garden"He yelled before jummping over the garden wall.

"oh hiya babes ,how was the hunt"I ask

"good good now lets have sex"he replied egarly

"oh ok let me thinkabout it ...hmmm...huu...Well um..."iwatched well he squirmed"um...ok"i said,I had been planning on playing the game a little longer but i gave in to his desire,lust and disapointment that i might leave him hanging .

Emmet kissed me with so much force and passion i felt dizzy

Emmetts Pov

The house was amazing and we even had a pool.

"Omg a pool if ,I didnt need to hunt so bad id so do you in there "I told him

we decied to meet out back later

3hours later

I had pollished of 2mountion lions and a deer

then when i returned home jasper was in the garden

Emmett the bear is in the garden"I yelled before jummping over the garden wall.

"oh hiya babes ,how was the hunt"Jaz asked

"good good now lets have sex"I replied egarly

"oh ok let me thinkabout it ...hmmm...huu...Well um..." he watched well i squirmed"um...ok"he said

I kissed me with so much force and passion he stumbled backwards slightly

Steady there I said Before ripping our clothes of

"Faster faster"Jasper pleaded as I rubed my naked body up and down Licking his dick.

"you Like that"I moaned I could feel An orgasim coming on

We were so into our thing we did not notice Esme, Carlise and Rosalie apear on the wall Alice not far behind

"het hem"Esme coughed to get our attention

Imeditly we dived in the pool to cover our privets

The audiance on the wall laughed as we splashed around trying to get the foamy waves to hide our penis s

"Um sorry or interupting "Esme giggled slightly Imaturer than usal ,I woundered if she was high.

Alice Rosalie and Esme glanced at Each other Ovbiously drunk or on drugs and cried

"Carlise wants to have a threesome" They yelled before speeding away leaving a very Confused Embarrsed Carlise.

And they wonder why we do werid stuff like being gay.

**Sorry for the random Ending ,I had Major brain blockage.**

**THe end**


End file.
